MandalMotors Nexu
=Piloting Notes= To easily re-stat ships with your characters at the controls, subtract the Crew modifiers from all relevant entries, and add in your own relevant figures. *Untrained: BAB -5, Check Mod +0, CL -1 *Normal: BAB +0, Check Mod +5, CL +0 *Skilled: BAB +2, Check Mod +6, CL +1 *Expert: BAB +5, Check Mod +8, Cl +2 *Ace: BAB +10, Check Mod +12, CL +4 All Skills need to be replaced with the skill mod of the character handling the relevant skill. Initiative needs to be replaced with the Initiative or Pilot modifier of the Pilot, whichever is higher. Attack bonii need to have your BAB placed at the helm. =MandalMotors E-1A Nexu= Source: ShadowDragon8685 Original Design Huge Starfighter Init +9; Perception +7 Defense Ref 19 (Flat-footed 12) Fort 23; +5 Armor HP 100 DR 10 SR 15 Threshold 33 Speed fly 16 squares (Max. velocity 1,100 Km/h), fly 5 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Dual Laser cannon +4 (see below) Fighting space 3x3 or 1 square (starship scale); Cover Total. Base Atk +6, Grp +25 Atk Options: Autofire (Laser cannons) Abilities: Strength 36, Dex 22, Int 14 Skills Initiative +8, Mechanics +6, Perception +7, Pilot +8, Computer Use +6 Crew 1 (Normal); passengers none Cargo 65 Kg; Consumables 1 week; carried craft none Hyperdrive x1, 5-jump memory (Flight computer) Availability Military; Cost 120,000 (58,000 used) Laser Cannons (Pilot) Atk +6 (+1 Autofire) Damage 5d10x2 Range 0-150/0-1 pt.blank; 151-300/2 short; 301-750/3-5 medium; 751-1,500/6-10 long The MandalMotors Nexu is named after the fearsome feline predators of Cholganna. A long, narrow fighter craft, it is in many respects a successor to the aging Syck design, and it is a worthy successor, packing a lot of equipment into a small frame which costs comparatively more. The E-1A is the base model; it comes with two unused Emplacement Slots for installing aftermarket add-ons, and it's rather weighty cargo compartment (For a Starfighter) can be easily reduced for additional space. =MandalMotors M3-K Syck= Source: Star Wars Galaxies design revamp by ShadowDragon8685 Huge Starfighter Init +8; Perception +7 Defense Ref 14 (Flat-Footed 11) Fort 22; +1 Armor HP 60, DR 7, SR 10, Threshold 32 Speed fly 16 squares (Max. velocity 1000 Km/h), fly 4 squares (starship scale) Ranged Twin-Linked Light Blaster Cannons +2 (see below) Fighting Space 3x3 or 1 square (Starship Scale); Cover Total. Base Atk +2, Grp +24 Atk Options: Autofire (Blaster Cannons) Abilities: Str 34, Dex 20, Int 14 Skills: Initiative +8, Mechanics +5, Perception +7, Pilot+8, Computer Use +7 Crew 1 (Normal); Passengers none Cargo 25 Kg; Consumables 3 days; Carried Craft none Hyperdrive x2, 3-jump memory (Limited Flight Computer) Availability Restricted; Cost 40,750 Credits (20,550 used) Blaster Cannons (Pilot) Atk +2 (-3 Autofire), Damage 4d10x2 Range 0-120/0-1 pt.blank; 121-240/2 short; 241-600/3-4 medium; 601-1,200/5-8 long. The MandalMotors M3-K Syck is the final word in the M3 Syck series. Fed up with trying to meet changing and growing demands using an aging, small and inexpensive frame that was designed for a time when the Empire reigned supreme and their influence was great enough to curtail the designs that MandalMotors could make, the -K Syck is the last drop of blood squeezed from the stone; the engineers managed to fit in a Class 2 Hyperdrive and an additional days' worth of consumables to the design. The -K was manufactured in sufficient quantity to fulfill all remaining Syck orders (even those for earlier models simply got upgraded at MandalMotors' expense,) and then the production line was torn down and re-tooled to produce the Nexu interceptor. The Syck is a bad ship, although there are worse. The -K adds some moderate capabilities to the Syck - primarily it's hyperdrive and navicomputer. This allows the Syck to function as a cheap escort vehicle guarding slow bulk freighters - it's hyperdrive and navicomputer has at least sufficient power for that task. It's relatively simple to dock with the mother-ship for resupply and to allow the pilot some relief time. It's armor is paper-thin; thinner even than that of a TIE/ln fighter - though it does at least manage to mount a shield generator. It's twin blaster cannons are short-ranged compared to laser cannons, and, being at the edge of all possibility utility which one could squeeze from the design, it comes with no unused Emplacement Points. Category:Knights of the New Republic